


His Queen, My Mistress and Our Friend.

by lavenderamy01



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderamy01/pseuds/lavenderamy01
Summary: Just wait and see....





	His Queen, My Mistress and Our Friend.

My name is Anti well, that’s the title I gave myself after the accident that changed my life forever. I died and I still am very much dead, the is no real way to escape that fact anymore no matter how much I want to hide it. The day “it” killed me and left this hellish scar across my neck as a reminder to what I once was, what I am now, and what I will always be. My life was so wonderful before that happened, I was a regular fae, growing up with my protectors, well what you humans call mother’s and father’s, they were so lovely and yet thinking about them hurts. My older sister Niamh and older brother Samuel were just peachy towards me, every day I loved it and loved them. My childhood was fucking amazing, it was just the only time where I was truly happy and didn’t hate myself for who I am today.

I grew up in Ireland, we lived underground in old fairy mounds, across the western sea, in an invisible world that coexists with the world of humans. I was adopted by my protector Maeve, she was my world after my father left and my human mother died, I lived with her for years learning as much as I could about the aes sídhe. I was a Gancanagh, which means ‘love-talker’, I was a male fairy being of the same tribe as the leprechaun, but, unlike them, we personated love and idleness, it was considered very unlucky to meet us, and whoever was known to have ruined his fortune by devotion to the fair sex was said to have met a gancanagh. I was just a baby when Maeve found me, being held tight by my dying mother who held on just long enough to ask this of her. “Please take care of my baby, I know not where his father went but I know that he mustn’t stay in this world, would you grant me the wish of keeping my baby alive?” Maeve accepted and lay my mother to rest, every time she tells that story it makes me wonder what my mother was like, and who my dad really was. Niamh and Samuel always treated me like family even if they knew I was not, we grew up together and they would always be so nice to me, hell every one of them was nice to me even though I was different.

I spent most of my time outside talking to the animals who understood me and I them, listening to the trees tell me how they felt about Maeve’s gardening, (she apparently was terrible at it), no matter what it always made me smile. The sounds of the forest was my lullaby, nothing was more calming to me than rain, the soft pitter-patter or even the heavy thunderous sounds and lightning flashes. Everything about this place was so perfect, just to be able to sit down in the grass, play with the horses, sheep, cows, and chickens, plant vegetables and fruits to have as a snack or for supper. I loved to help Maeve and Niamh out, with the instructions of the trees, by the way, they would always mock them for being terrible at everything when it came to being outside, in their eyes, they even breathed wrong. I loved the way they kinda hated everyone but me, that made me feel so warm and happy inside, even the animals loved me, I would really be the only one who talked to them, brush them, feed them, and play with them, we had a sheepdog that somehow wandered into our world, the truth about our dog was that it was a shapeshifter and came here to be protected by us. My infancy wasn’t something that was memorable, when I was four I let the dog in through the window to feed him and then go to bed. His name was Kylee and man was he fun, we were best friends, we ate together, played together, slept together, and bathed together, even if Maeve didn’t approve of the last one, we would go to splash around in the local river just for fun! At five I had just learned that he could talk and we would whisper until Maeve yelled at us to go to bed. I was six when I finally was allowed out by myself, I always let Kylee tag along with me, I made him a seashell and vine bracelet that he kept.

When I was seven Maeve left us. She was gone for days and neither Niamh nor Samuel knew where she had gone. I kept asking every single day, even during most of the night I couldn’t sleep, cause I was worried about her. I wanted her home. I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I wanted my Ma to come back. Some days I became unresponsive, I wouldn’t eat, I wouldn’t go outside, I couldn’t sleep and I refused to talk to anyone. I just wanted to see her again, I didn’t want her to leave me again… She kept so many secrets from us but whenever she came back, she would act like nothing happened. I needed to know what she was keeping from us, so one night while everyone was sleeping, I snuck into her room. I knew that it was wrong but I needed to know what she was doing, who she talked to, why she got so many letters from the same person, why they would make her leave us…

Leave me…

I twisted her doorknob slightly to check if it was locked. A soft click was heard as the door creaked open and I walked in, letting it slowly creak closed behind me. Why would she leave her door open? That’s stupid but at the same time, good since it wouldn’t draw suspicion to everyone else, but to me that makes it worse. No one ever questioned her or her actions and even still, we couldn’t place why she wouldn’t tell us anything about where she would go. I was a very curious child and though I had a strong head on my shoulders, I couldn’t help but want to make sure she wasn’t involved in something she shouldn’t be. I carefully walked around her room, making sure not to make any kind of noise. I looked around the contents of her room and walked over to her bed, slowly setting myself down onto it, with a minuscule creak. I felt something stab my leg making me jerk in the other direction, only to hit the wall with a soft thud noise. 

“Fuck that hurt…” I whispered and covered my mouth immediately afterward. I didn’t want Kylee to hear me or find me in here alone, let alone risk waking Niamh up from her beauty sleep. If I woke her, man that would not end well for me. She got extremely cranky when she hasn’t gotten enough sleep and though Sam would wake himself up, he still would never be as bad as she was when she didn’t want to be awake. I turned around to find the sharp object and pulled it out of the bed slowly, my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

_A knife…_

_Why would she have a knife in her bed?_

It didn’t cut me, luckily enough I was fine but even though I was okay that doesn’t mean I won’t be asking her about it later or keeping this pretty knife. I slipped off the bed and landed on my left hand, sliding the knife into the pocket on my right side and set myself down on my legs. A soft creak escaped the floor as I made my way towards her desk, pulling at each one, the top drawer was full of trash and pictures that I made when I was younger, just stupid scribbles but I was happy that she at least kept them. The second drawer was filled with writing equipment, there was this really pretty fountain pen that Niamh and I made for her, I closed the drawer then made my way to the last one. The third drawer was filled to the brim with letters from “The Fairy Queen”? 

_Who the hell was that?_

I haven’t heard of her but still, she sounded important, I guess. I put the letter back and closed up the drawer only to jump when I heard a soft knock on her door.

_Oh shit! I need to hide but where?_

_I hastily searched around until I spotted her closet and ran inside of it, closing it before her door was opened. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I didn’t close that drawer! No! Fuck, I’m such an idiot, shit! Please don’t find me!_

They opened the door wide, peering into the room while taking cautious steps inside. Almost as if they weren't supposed to be in here themselves. I got a glimpse of their feet before they left. 

_Kylee?_

_Why would he be in here? Was he trying to find me or do something else?_

I had to get to the bottom of this and it had to be now!

I sprung up after he left and ran over to the still open drawer. Closing it silently after arranging the envelopes back in place. And rushing out the door, bumping into someone and falling on my ass. 

"Ow! Shite, what the fuck're ya doing standing in front of th-!" I looked at his wrists and to his back.

"Hm. Interesting you should ask, seeing as to how, you aren't supposed to be here either." He leaned over to help me get back up and took me back to my room, sitting me on the bed as he closed the door. 

"I'm sorry! I can explain. I was getting something from her room cause she said I could and-!" He put his finger over my mouth with a soft smile.

"Shush little one. I don't care. It isn't my business and I know you are lying but I won't fault you for it. Tell the truth. I shan't tell a soul." He sat down net to me. Rubbing my back to calm me down.

"I wanted to know where ma went. I miss her and it's not fair! I deserve ta know where she is!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead gently.

"It is okay but wait until she's back. I simply cannot have you getting in trouble by Niamh. Please just wait." He almost begged me as he put me on his lap.

"It is late. We should rest." I let out a yawn that I tried to muffle in his chest. " 'm not tired!" He massaged my chest carefully and slowly. Humming a little lullaby in Irish.

Getting me to fall asleep damn near instantly.

Eight through eleven weren’t very fun for me, I was still trying to find my place as an adopted child and everyone was trying to keep an open mind but there were these boys who just hated me for no reason.

When I talked to Maeve about how she happened to meet my mother, she would always tell me that she was on a mission to find a runaway Fae in the name of The Fairy Queen. Though she never told me who she was looking for before she found me, I always wanted to ask but never found the courage to do so. Throughout the time I lived with them she would always disappear and leave Samuel in charge; Niamh took care of me as best as she could and even now we get along quite well. Samuel kept to himself most of the time, he would go outside and sit under trees to draw or practice the flute, something that Niamh made him after coming in contact with some things that washed up on shore. She loved to tinker with random things and make Sam, Ma, herself and I things; my favorite would have to be the pearl necklace she would always wear, same went for Ma, she would wear the gold and sapphire earrings that Niamh made. Kylee spent most of his time with me and I never understood why he loved hanging out with me, though no matter what everyone would always look at him weirdly. I never understood why they wouldn’t talk about most things whenever he was around but I just brushed it off as it was inappropriate for me to hear.

I was 12 at the time when Niamh called out for me, to come into the mound but once again I didn’t want to because me and Kylee were having fun. It was early May and close to my birthday, though late in the afternoon and I was just soaking up the light rain and crisp air with him. “Anlon! Anlon Caoimhe O'Keeffe! Come here ya crazy lad! Ma wants to talk ta you!” I ran over towards her and gave her a big hug, Kylee licked all over her and my face. “What’s the craic, Niamh?” I asked but was muffled by her breasts, she laughed as I pulled away with blush against my face. I have always had a crush on her, even though I knew it was strange, she was 7 years older than me, but nowhere near related to me. I loved her but hated her partner, he was just the worst in my eyes but that was only because of jealousy, I felt she deserved better even if it meant younger, I was willing to do anything for her but she just laughed and kissed my cheeks. She treated me like I was a child like I didn’t know what I was talking about, I was a quick-witted lad but what she needed was a man and that was all me, baby!

“I don’t know, Ma just wanted me to get ya! Go ask her that questions, Anlon. You cheeky lad, now Kylee come and get yer supper.” Kylee followed her so quickly, you would have sworn she had put him under a spell. “Ma! Where are ya at?” Maeve answered me from afar. “In the sitting room lad, come here!” Great, what did I do now? I haven’t been bad in weeks, at least I hope not, maybe it was because of Kylee and I playing in the river without her permission? I never got in trouble for it now so what changed, maybe I should have told her before we left but she never asks anyway. I walk into the sitting room and cozy up next to Maeve. “What’s the craic, Ma?” She looked over at me and ran her hands through my soft brown curls, gently and very slowly. “Anlon, I know you understand what it means when you’re adopted, right?” I nodded slowly with a smile. “Good, now you understand how it may feel for Niamh ta have to know ya have an American term ‘crush’ on her. She doesn’t feel it’s right, because we basically raised you after the passing of your mother.” I push her hand out of my hair and frowned. “Really! That’s all ya called me for?! Ta tell me that I have a crush on someone who’s been there for me, my entire life and has loved me unconditionally! Ma why you know that was really a private matter that you blurted out in front of Samuel and the person this matter concerns!” I got carried away, I didn’t mean to yell it just came out that way. “Calm down, Anlon I know this is hard for ya, but you still have ta consider yer sister’s side of the tale.” I didn’t care what Niamh wanted to say right now, I just wanted to go sit in my room and talk to Kylee. “Fine what’s up, Niamh?” I asked with a frown, I was so fucking pissed at her. “Anlon, I’m sorry for telling Ma about this, but ya know it’s weird for you ta like me in that way, right? Because no matter what laddie, I’m your sister and I don’t want you ta get any ideas once yer older. I will only see you as my beautiful baby brother, nothing more, nothing less.” She calmly stated and went to hug me, I punched her in the gut and screamed at her. “I don’t want a fucking hug, you stupid bitch! You betray me then think I’ll forgive ya in three seconds! No! That’s not how this shit works, I’m going upstairs with Kylee, don’t fucking bother ta come get me for supper, I’m not hungry…” Everyone looked at me with concerned but surprised faces. “Anlon, I’m sorry-”

“No Niamh, don’t you fucking dare try ta apologize ta me! I don’t want ta hear it, just leave me alone! I hate you so much right now, no little apology will change that!” I ran up to my room, well the little space where I slept.

Kylee followed behind me, walking into my room and closed the door with his nose. “Kylee why is everyone so stupid?” He licked my face and rolled onto his back, panting and barking softly for me to rub and scratch his belly. “Fine you silly dog, one tummy rub then yer gonna answer that question.” I scooted over to him and rubbed his tummy, making his tail wag and his ears perk up. “Anlon, that’s enough, now to the question. I believe your sister was just trying to protect your feelings, instead of just outright telling you no, she chose to involve Maeve who she thought could break the news to you easily but in the end, it did not go as planned. Understand this Anlon, she’s not stupid, just concerned about you likeing her and you could have dealt with the panic better than that, you hurt Niamh and called her a bitch. How do you think she feels now?” I looked at him and kissed his nose. “You always know what to say Kylee, but I shouldn’t have ta apologize to her! She hurt me before I even got the chance ta, maybe even explain why I liked her, I could’ve at least tried to make it not seem weird between us. Thank you for listening to me Kylee, now who wants more belly rubs?!” I rubbed his tummy and giggled as he kissed me all over my face. “You’re nasty, Kylee stop it!” He sat down and looked at me with wide puppy dog eyes. “Sorry Anlon, wanna take another bath?” I hugged him and he hugged me back. “Yeah, but how do I sneak passed Ma?” He ran towards the door and scratched it. “You wanna leave?” He barked happily and continues to scratch the door, I opened the door and let him out. He dashed down the hallway and I followed behind without hesitation, watching him jump up and lick all over my Maeve’s face.

I snuck passed him but bumped into Samuel and quietly begged for him to let me pass, thankfully he doesn’t really care about arguments. “Anlon where do you think you’re going?” Niamh called out from the living room and Maeve finally calmed Kylee down. “To tha river ta clean myself off, Kylee licked all over me and it feels nasty.” She gave me a bewildered face and looked over to Kylee, who was rolling around in the floor. “Kylee show yourself before I skin ya alive!” His ears twitched and he stopped moving completely, slowly raising up onto his hind legs and becoming more human-like. Once his fur and animalistic features were almost gone, Maeve wrapped his lower half in a towel, cause dogs are usually naked and she wasn’t sure if he would be too. He was just wearing a pair of black shorts and the bracelet I made him when I was six. “Yes Niamh what is it that you need of me?” She walked over calmly and slapped him, I have no idea what he did wrong but hey as long as she didn’t slap me I was cool with it. She turned towards me, I may have spoken too soon, but she didn’t lay a hand on me, she just went back into the living room. “I understand why you lay your hand on me, young Niamh. I will do everything in my power to right this wrong. Come now Anlon, let’s take a bath and then maybe enjoy some supper once we’ve completely cleaned ourselves.” What the fuck does he mean by 'righting this wrong’? What did he do wrong? I have so many questions that my head hurts, but I’ll ask them when we’re far away from the mound where they can’t hear us.

I opened the door and walked out quickly, dragging Kylee along with me, he stayed in his human form the entire time we ran away. “Anlon, what’s the matter?” He asked and I stopped to look at him. “Pick me up so I can kiss it to make you feel better.” Now, Kylee was an adult and much taller than I was, but he treated me like I was an adult even if I wasn’t at all. “Yes of course Anlon.” He picked me up and looked into my eyes and I looked into his as well, he was so pretty and strong. I loved how soft his hair was, how quiet his breathing was, his embrace was calming and his bare chest was warm, his smile was inviting and yet mischievous, but best of all he let me kiss away his boo-boo. “What are you thinking about, Anlon?” I looked at him and blushed, staying silent and finished kissing his cheek to make him feel better. “Nothing Kylee, let’s get cleaned up alright?” He put me down and grabbed my hand gently, just to make sure I didn’t run off. It was okay to love him, he’s my best friend, we grew up together, technically we did.

He was already a teenager when we met and I was four years old, he would keep me warm at night even if Maeve didn’t know he was in the house, I would let him in through the window and feed him, then go to bed. “Anlon, once we get to the river I have to tell you something.” I looked up at him with a small smile and pinched his side. “I know that, I was gonna ask you about what happened anyways. When we get there can we dive and swim together?” He pinched my cheek and picked me up by the arm, lifting me up into his arms and kissed my forehead. “Of course we can. We can do whatever you want to do, just ask me and your wish is my command, young Anlon.” We made our way down towards the river and noticed some other kids were splashing around in the water, not that I minded but I just wanted it to be me and Kylee this time. I wanted to just be alone to talk about what the fuck just happened, I mean I could shoo my friends away but they would just try to pick on me like they always did, I was shorter than them, more feminine, and always hung out with Kylee, like I depended on the dog, which I kinda did. I needed him more than anything sometimes, the thoughts that I would have were worrisome and Maeve would always ask him to help me sort them out. Even though I never understood why she would always turn to him when I had those kinds of thoughts but I’m not complaining, he had a way around words that I could never wrap my head around. It sounded so sweet and persuasive, I wanted to sound like that especially whenever Niamh would bother me, I could sweet talk her into making me some porridge or giving me some honey.

“Kylee is there anyway you could ask them to maybe move just a tad, so we can talk about this and not be interrupted?” He let me down and walked over to my friends, soon they moved over to the other side of the river. “Anlon! You may now bathe!” He called out and I ran towards him, and jumped into the river, clothes and all. “Maybe you should have taken off your clothing first, that would have been smarter.” He sat down on the moist ground and watched me, not like stalking me but more caring, like a parent making sure their kids didn’t run off to find the fountain of youth and get lost. “Come in with me! We still need ta talk about this Kylee! You said we could swim and dive together anyway!” I looked at him with wide eyes and a pouty face, with the quivering bottom lip, it gets him everytime. “Yes I do recall saying that I will be doing that with you, however if you wish to have me explain why young Niamh slapped me, I must refrain from jumping in so quickly. Do not fret Anlon, I will join you shortly.” He ran his hand through my hair and smiled at me, those mercury eyes always scared me but at the same time they intrigued me. What secrets lie behind those beautiful eyes, I would love to know everything there was to know about him.

“Anlon, the reason why Niamh slapped me was because I was helping you get out of the mound once again, she dislikes that I always help you out of any situation, no matter how childish it may be. I treat you as if we are father and son, all I want for you is to be happy and have fun and experience a childhood instead of dwelling on your past, as to how you never had a real mother or father. I enjoy your company as you do mine, Samuel and Maeve may not care as much but Niamh seems to want to make sure you have more discipline than you already possess and I find her to be very conceited even if she doesn’t want to admit it. Now I will dive in with you but do tell me your opinion on the matter at hand.” I grabbed his hand and tugged at it. “C'mon Kylee!” I knew that I wasn’t strong enough to pull him into the river but I will try my hardest no matter what. “Alright Anlon, I’ll join you.” He got up and walked into the river with me, he never winced at the sudden cold or even extreme heat, it’s like he didn’t feel the change whatsoever. I hugged him and he hugged back, he was so warm and calm, I could take a nap on him right now. “Don’t get too comfortable, we still have to enjoy Maeve’s supper. Once we are done, then you may rest with me.” I drew little circles against his chest and pinched his nipple. “Mwuhaha! I’m evil and you can’t stop me!” I let him go and swam away as fast as possible, creating a distance between us before he completely caught me off guard.

I bumped into him even though he was behind me a few seconds ago, I looked at him with a wry smile and dove under the water quickly. He grabbed my ankles and lifted me out of the water with the silliest grin on his face. “You forgot that I can teleport, didn’t you?” I tried to punch him but my arms were too short and I hated him for having long arms! “Fuck you and your long arms! That’s so unfair! I want teleportation!” It seemed like such a cool power to have, all you have to do is imagine where you want to go and you can just go there! I want that power so much, it looked so fun! “If you want to learn how to hone in on your own powers then I can help you.” My eyes widened with excitement, and I almost vibrated out his hands. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Please Kylee, teach me!!!” I blurted out and got a loud laugh out of him. “Calm down Anlon, your friends are looking at you very strangely, but I will help you with those powers of yours. Especially your ability to phase through objects, still haven’t the fainted clue as to how you gained that ability.” He released my ankles and I fell back into water, landing on my hands and flipped onto my feet. I looked at him with a cheeky grin and laughed before answering him.

“Maeve said my Ma had this power! I don’t know how she knew about it but I feel like I’m closer to her just by using this power and embracing my humanity! Also yeah Niamh and I have always had a very awkward relationship, though we both love each other, it got very weird when I began ta see her as someone aside from my sister, I began to feel warm inside whenever I was around her, not in a good way either. The feeling was more like I wanted to kiss her on the lips, not on the cheeks like we usually do, I don’t like this feeling that I have but there is also some jealousy towards her partner and I just want ta make it all stop. I don’t want to feel this way about her, I hate it so much, why does she have be so fucking hot, it’s driving me mad! The way her beautiful golden eyes with chartreuse-lime speckles light up whenever she finds something on the beach or in the woods that she can tinker with, her deliciously chubby pear-shaped body and those ta die for hazelnut freckles, fuck me! Her wings, damn I can’t even try to describe her wings they’re just too gorgeous! Her fair vanilla skin, round eyes, beautiful pink lips, her smile is like a breath of spring, and her voice is soft like summer rain whenever she talks or sees me, the way the beauty mark above her lips moves when she smiles as well as her teeth that shimmered like ivory, her beautiful long curly ginger hair with gold and white strands, I would love to brush through all of it… Her ginger hair and sparkling eyes flashed like the morning sun on the horizon. The long elegant red and green dress that she favors, tickles my fancy as well, those are two of my favorite colors and she rocks them with all the confidence in the world! Niamh Zinovia O'Keeffe! Why do you make me hurt and yet feel so good at the same time?” I covered my eyes and curled into a ball, slowly sinking in the water, before someone pulled me out of water.

“Don’t let Niamh hear you talk about her like that or she’ll avoid you.” Samuel looked at me, those scarlet-cherry eyes with arctic blue speckles and a small grin on his face. “Hey Sam, what’re ya doing out here?” I asked sheepishly as he carries me to land and just drops me. “Mom wanted me to come and get you for supper. Dry off and get your glad eyed self in the fucking mound.” He walked off not even checking to see if I was okay, though he did laugh quietly to himself. I hope he didn’t hear all of that, I would fucking slit my throat if he heard all of that shit. He dropped towels on Kylee, when did he have time to do that? Kylee handed me the towels and a change of clothes, that I didn’t even see Sam give to him. “Come now and get dried off Anlon, we mustn’t be late for supper. Maeve would have our heads if we don’t show up on time, if we’re late again for what was it? The 7th time, I believe? I’m happy that she is very forgiving of our absence but this time she refuses to overlook it.” He hands me the towels and the spare clothing, ushering me into the woods to change while he stands guard. “Her supper isn’t even that good sometimes, that’s why I skip it!” I laughed and he joined in shortly, eventually we both calmed down just as I finished drying off and getting dressed. “I’m supposed to be the dog and even I don’t like her cooking. She doesn’t know how to season properly, so it all just comes out bland.” We both laughed extremely loud and hard that I started to wheeze and snort. “Calm down, Anlon. Do not exasperate your condition, do you want me to carry you into the mound, so that you may catch your breath?” My long black lashes were slack with tears, as I nodded my head and coughed. He gently picked me up by my waist and held me against his chest. His breathing was quiet and calm, even as he sped towards the mound. “Kylee, can I ask you something?” I whispered. “Yes well technically you just did ask me a question, but what is it that you wish to ask of me?” He replied sweetly even if he was being an ass at first.

“Can I you be my dad, since I don’t have one?” He slowed down to a stop right in front of the mound and looked at with a shocked expression. “What brought on this? I mean yes, of course I would love to but this will only be between us, Niamh, Samuel, and Maeve cannot know about this. Do I make myself clear?” His eyes lit up and grew darker just as he finished his sentence. “Crystal, but can you put me down before we go in?” He set me down and opened the door. “Anlon! You both are just in time, Kylee would you like to join us at the table?” Maeve asked and he bowed, which for some reason he always did towards her and Niamh. “Yes Maeve, I would love to join you at the table. Thank you for your generous offer and I wholeheartedly apologize for being late those other seven times, yet you forgave our tardiness with you endless generosity.” He kissed the back of her hand and sat down next to me. “Kylee what was that about?” He placed a finger over his lips and smiled softly, giving me the signal to be quiet and wait until later. We sat there and ate our dinner, this time the porridge was sweet, flavored with vanilla, orange, and honey. “Ma! This tastes so good!” I said with my mouth full, taking large gluttonous spoonfuls and shoveling them into my mouth. “I didn’t make it, Niamh did. She came up with the flavors and just the right consistency it should be.” I stopped and glared at her, coughing a bit.

“Well then, it tastes like shit. I’ve lost my appetite, c'mon Kylee let’s go.” I got up and went to my room, opening the door just long enough for Kylee to come in, then I slammed the door behind me. “That was uncalled for, she went out of her way to cook for you and you basically spit it in her face! Do you know how sad she looked once you said that!?” I looked at him with blush across my face. “I like that you care about this silly fight we’re having. Niamh is my sister and I’ll have ta accept that fact for now, I’ll say sorry tomorrow, but for right now I’m tired.” He grabbed my lotion and passed it to me. “You did just finish a bath and the smell always helped you sleep.” I took it from him and used it on my arms, legs, face, tummy and chest, that was all I could reach. Kylee grabbed my lotion and took some out, slowly lifting my shirt and putting the lotion on my back, rubbing small circles as he massaged my back. He pressed my face against his chest and picked me up, slowly laying down on the bed with me on top of him. “Anlon, I bid you a good night’s rest.” I laughed a little bit but got quiet as he covered us up and rubbed larger circles into my back. “Nighty-night Daidí.” I listened to him yawn as my mouth did the same, I rested my head. Right before I fully drifted of to sleep, I felt a soft kiss placed atop my head. “Sweet dreams, my son.” I smiled softly as I finally went to sleep wrapped in warm scents, very thick covers and my best friends arms.


End file.
